


Meet-Cute

by Narcissa_Mottershead



Series: The Dragon and The Wolf [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adorable, F/F, Femslash, First Meetings, Fluffy, Meet-Cute, dragon wolf, far too fluffy to be legal, red lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissa_Mottershead/pseuds/Narcissa_Mottershead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Lily and Ruby meet and sparks fly instantly. Is part of The Dragon and The Wolf series, but can also be read separately as will all that will be added to this series. Enjoy and let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet-Cute

Ruby watched her as she wiped down the glasses in front of her. The girls nose was buried deep in what Ruby was sure was her now empty coffee cup, a curtain of rich brown hair falling in front of her tanned face.

            “I hadn’t pegged you for being into the quiet brooding types Rubes,” Emma chuckled, snapping Ruby out of her little daydream.

            “What?” she said, looking up at the now laughing blonde.

            “Go over and say hello,” Emma said, grinning at her friend.

            “Well, that coffee cup does look a little empty,” Ruby grinned. She put down the glass she was holding and picked up the coffee pot before sidling down the bar to the quiet patron.

            “Hey,” she smiled, making Lily look up. “You’re Lily right?”

            “Yeah. Ruby isn’t it?” Ruby grinned as she refilled Lily’s cup.

            “Yup.” Lily smirked.

            “So, you’re Red Riding Hood?” Ruby scrunched up her nose at the name, making Lily grin.

            “Red or Ruby is fine.”

            “Which do you prefer?” Lily asked. “Red, or Ruby?”

            “Either really,” Ruby smiled. “You can pick. Which do you prefer?” Lily smiled a little and looked down at the coffee cup between her hands.

            “Ruby,” she said softly. “I think 'Ruby' is pretty.” She looked up at the girl from beneath her lashes to find that she was blushing ever so slightly. “And you’re a werewolf right?” The blush receded and was replaced by a smug grin as the girl leaned over the counter.

            “Does that scare you?” she asked quietly, still grinning.

            “No,” Lily smirked. “It’s kinda hot actually.” Ruby straightened up, blushing again and Lily chuckled. The sound was soft, and warm, and it made butterflies squirm in the young wolf’s stomach.

            “So, if you’re Maleficent’s daughter,” Ruby asked, trying as hard as possible to quiet the flapping in her stomach, “does that mean you can turn into a dragon?”

            “Does that scare you?” Lily grinned

            “No,” Ruby smiled. “It’s kinda hot.”


End file.
